Piece of Cake
by Alpha14
Summary: Cake slices and some Rikkai love. Late by a day birthday fic for Marui!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MARUI ! Apologies for the late story! ^^**

**Warning: HaruMaru, slight Alpha and Kinky in the end (couldn't resist adding them!), and not beta-read. **

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, MaruiMarui-kun/Marui-senpai/Bunta/Fatty!"

Marui smiled happily, and blowed the candles on his big (HUGE) birthday cake. Cheers erupted from the people sitting on the same table.

There were only eight of them, including Marui, celebrating his birthday in a restaurant that just recently opened. They decided to eat there because of the large variety of sweets that the menu had to offer. Their special cakes were displayed by the glass window (which made Marui drool at first sight).

"Alright! Now that the candle-blowing is finished, let's have some cake!" exclaimed a certain impatient seaweed head who was being restrained from tackling the cake by the data master.

"Settle down, Akaya. We have to cut the cake first." Yanagi reminded Kirihara.

"Heh, don't let Marui cut it; he might not be able to resist swallowing it all in one giant bite." The resident Trickster said.

"I'm not. That's why I am going to ask you, Niou, to cut the cake for all of us." Marui said truthfully.

Niou blinked, shocked by the statement. After recovering from the shock, which took him half a minute or so, he proceeded to cut the cake quietly.

The Three Demons looked at Marui knowingly. He flushed red and looked away, hoping that the silver-haired teen didn't notice his slight blush. Luckily, Niou was still busy cutting the cake.

When Niou finished the cake slicing, the others noticed that one piece was slightly bigger than the others. He then began placing the cakes on the plates, starting with the big piece.

"Hey, Niou-senpai! How come you get such a big piece? That's so unfair!" ... You got it, it was Kirihara who protested.

"It's not mine; it's Marui's piece, so shut your yap, Bakaya." Niou answered, putting the biggest piece of cake in front of Marui, who thanked him softly and started eating like a (cute) piglet, and continued putting the pieces of cake in front of each and every one of them.

(He didn't give Kirihara a piece until everyone else had one.)

While the other regulars busied themselves with their cakes, Niou decided to talk to the birthday boy.

"Oi, Fatty." The red head turned his attention to his frenemy, his mouth stuffed with cake and his cheeks puffed up, which Niou secretly found cute. He made an incoherent sound that Niou translated as "What?"

"Don't eat too much or else you'll soon look like a giant tennis ball in tennis practice, especially when our tennis uniforms are yellow," Niou said teasingly.

Marui swallowed the piece of cake in his mouth, and said, "Is that all?" turning away from Niou and facing his cake.

"Wait! I'm not yet finished." Niou said hurriedly, putting his hand on Marui's shoulder.

"Then what is it?" Marui hoped that he wasn't blushing because of the sudden contact.

"Uhh... I'm sorry if I didn't get you a gift." Niou apologized (which was a rare thing for him to do).

Marui hid his shock and smiled. "It's alright. The most important thing for me is y― ... CAKE!" Marui blushed slightly at his little slip and filled his mouth with cake, making his cheeks puff up once again.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

**Omake**

While the Marui and Niou were having their moment, the other regulars were having their own moments in pairs.

The first pair were Sanada and Yukimura, who were sitting in front of Niou and Marui. Sanada didn't want to eat his piece and offered it to Yukimura, but the blue-haired boy threatened to mouth feed him if he didn't eat his piece, so he just ate it, although unwillingly (it wasn't such a bad idea for Sanada, but it would be embarrassing to do it in front of the other regulars).

To the right of Sanada and Yukimura, Kirihara finished his piece quickly and looked longingly at his empty plate. Soon, a small slice of cake was placed on his plate. He looked at the hand that put the slice on his plate, and saw that it was connected to the body of none other than Yanagi Renji.

"Let's share." Yanagi said and smiled at him.

Kirihara felt butterflies in his stomach, and felt his ends of his lips curving up, returning the smile. "Hai! Let's eat, Yanagi-senpai!"

The third pair were Yagyuu and Jackal, who were sitting to the right of Niou and Marui. All they did were eat cake and talk about school, which is boring, so let us skip that, shall we?

Back to the original pair...

"...CAKE!" The three other pairs just stared at the blushing red head, wondering NOT because of the outburst - they've already accepted the fact that their team is full of "interesting" (weird) people - but because of the blushing Marui. The only one who didn't wonder about it was Niou, because he was busy pondering what Marui had _nearly _said. Had he been about to say "you"?

Niou smirked, _no,_ smiled at Marui for a second, and then started to eat his own piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! This is an on-the-spot fic... not planned at all. I just made it a few hours ago. I actually did it in only two and a half hours (which is fast for me already XD) without even having an idea for the story at first. There's basically no point in this story... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
